Late Night Kitchen Encounters
by feeltheRUSH
Summary: After Titans Together. One-shot. Beast Boys hankering for a late night soda, but hospitality dictates he cares for his guests first.


_I wanted to write a story without too much action and practice characterization and writing in general. Beast Boy, being one of my favorites, gets to interact with two characters he missed out during the animated series_. _This is set right after _Titans Together_ when all the Titans are cramping themselves into Titans Tower. Reviews make a happy author! (:_

* * *

**Late Night Kitchen Encounters**

Beast boy popped open a can of sodapop, tilting his pointed ears to listen to the inviting fizz. A small nightlight above gave Beast Boy a private circle of light right in front of the refrigerator. He stuck out his tongue, tilting the can, then stopped. Two glassy, glinting eyes hovered a few feet away, accompanied by a mouthful of triangular teeth.

"AHH!" the changeling dropped his drink, letting it puddle on the ground, leaping away. Lights flicked on, forcibly evicting the darkness. Bobby, huge, furry, and decidedly shy, blinked mournfully in the strong light. With his arms still held up defensively around his head, his green eyes flicked to Bobby, then to his toddler escort: Melvin. The youngster was gazing fixedly at her host, head tilted in a dog-like fashion that, on toddlers, was absolutely heart-melting.

"What are you doing?" Melvin asked, outfitted in pink footie pajamas. Her hair was out of its usual pigtails, hanging boyishly straight around her sweet face. As always, she hung tight onto Bobby's deadly claws.

"Uh..." Beast Boy straightened, a sheepish grin on his face. "Hi there. Didn't see you." He rubbed his shoulder, nervous. Usually, he was right at home with kids. But these three- four, counting Bobby- were Raven's kids. Something about talking to them seemed like a breach of privacy. Maybe that was Beast Boy's learned instinct. If it was Raven's, don't touch it. After goofing off with her crazy mirror-that-was-secretly-a-portal, Beast Boy interest in Raven's stuff had been dulled.

Melvin giggled, giving a boost to the green Titan, then tugged Bobby forward. The bear lowered his eyes beneath his patchworked brows. "Bobby had a nightmare, so he needs some milk to help him get back to sleep," Melvin explained matter-of-factly.

Beast Boy paused, unable to tell if she was joking or genuinely serious. After a moment of expectant staring, he stepped over his spilled soda, rifling through cabinets for a glass, then whipping out the milk with an expert flourish. Privately, he wondered about Bobby; really, what did an eight-foot bear with mystical powers and foot-long claws have to fear? Melvin hummed contentedly, having lowered herself onto the counter while Beast Boy was pouring Bobby's drink. She kicked her legs, beating out an absent rhythm on the cabinet doors. Smiling slightly at the wonders of kids, Beast Boy raised the brimming glass to Bobby. The being squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head, obviously terrified of the offered cup.

"You have to heat it," Melvin scolded lightly, pointing at the milk. She reached up and patted the towering bear's arm, soothing it.

"Oh," Beast Boy mouthed, pulling the glass back. He stuck the milk into the microwave, punching in ':30' before the machine whirred to life. Two seconds went by, filled with Melvin's humming and the microwave's drone.

"Hey!"

Beast Boy jumped at the loud exclamation, spinning, and reforming into the shape of a huge gorilla, arms raised, teeth bared.

"You can't put it in the microwave. Bobby likes his milk from the stove," Melvin instructed, pulling at the foot of her pajamas. She hardly noticed the changeling's transformation, or, if she did, she was very tactful for a kid. Bobby nodded enthusiastically, pointing one of those huge claws at the electric stove.

"Okay..." Beast Boy said, melting back into a teenager. How the heck was he going to milk a stove? It took him a moment to realize what Melvin meant. He jabbed at the 'Stop' button. The droning continued defiantly. Frowning, he mashed his thumb, pressing with all his strength. The microwave seemed reluctant to stop once it had begun. Finally, he gave up and just unplugged the stubborn machine. A mischievous twinkle in his eye, Beast Boy transformed into a giant green squid.

This time, the change was much more impressive. Melvin squealed in delight and clapped eagerly. Beast Boy smiled inwardly- having no mouth at the moment- and extended his long tentacles in different directions. One snagged a pot, another plucked the cup from the microwave and dumped its contents into the pot, while another twiddled the dial to fire up the stove. Melvin giggled as his tentacles swayed past her. Looking at two of his tentacles, Beast Boy got an idea. A good host entertains he guests right?

Some unlucky soul had left out their canary yellow socks. Beast Boy snaked tentacles into them, swinging them toward Melvin. He bounced them up and down, miming walking. She laughed at his impromptu puppet show. The threadbare sock puppets went on to walk side by side, until one made the poor decision to step in front of the other. Then, a good-natured puppet fight broke out. In the end, the left sock was victorious and continued on his way.

He hadn't forgotten about the milk though. His other tentacles carefully poured the warmed-by-stovetop milk into its glass then lifted it within easy reach of the bear.

Melvin clapped. Beast Boy pumped a fist- er, tentacle in triumph. Then, Bobby pushed the glass away. Bewildered, Beast Boy meshed back into a humaniod, both his hands snug in the yellow socks, one still clutching the rejected milk. Ears lowering in defeat, Beast Boy looked to Melvin for help, eyes imploring her for correction. Melvin just smiled at something past him. The changeling turned, eyes half-lidded.

Raven strolled forward, looking friendly for once, her long cloak missing from her person. Of course, she was looking at Melvin and Bobby. She passed Beast Boy, not stopping as she snatched the glass from him. He watched in awe; here was the master.

Without asking Melvin for directions, Raven summoned a sippy cup from a drawer. Beast Boy blinked. He didn't even know the Titans _owned_ sippy-cups. Raven took hold of the sippy-cup, decorated with dancing teddy bears, and poured the milk from Beast Boy's cup into the correct container. Screwing on the top with the sureness that came with practice, Raven held it up. Bobby took it without hesitation, gently maneuvering the small cup with his oversized claws. Grinning hugely- Beast Boy stared- the bear placed the lip of the cup at his mouth and began to drink.

"Thanks Raven," Melvin said, springing to her feet and taking hold of Bobby's free paw. Bobby made a contented noise, eyes closed in satisfaction. Raven nodded, a small smile gracing her usually stony face. Beast Boy noted that Raven looked different when she smiled. Lighter, freer. _Prettier._ Shaking his head like a dog clearing water from its ears, the changeling scooted next to Raven, watching Melvin and her imagined creation scurry back to their room.

"How'd you know?" Beast Boy asked, eying Raven, waiting to see if her rare smile would vanish along with Melvin and Bobby. But it stayed as she finally looked at him. It sent a warm, buttery feeling down his body. He was aware that his mouth had gone slack. Her smile widened a tiny bit.

"Their my kids," she replied simply. Very un-Ravenlike, she patted his head, ruffling his hair slightly. Then she turned and floated dreamily away. Beast Boy figured it was because it was two in the morning. But better milk it- pun definitely intended- while he could. He jogged to catch up with her, waving his arms.

"So... technically, since I'm younger... does this entitle me to you making me tofu burgers?" he asked hopefully, eyes adjusting as the lights automatically flickered out behind him. He was practically prancing to keep in stride with her in the dark corridor. Her smile turned into a pensive look as she continued to glide toward her room.

"I suppose," she said, in her slow, gravely way.

"Really?" Beast Boy's ears perked, eyes brightening, noticeable even through the dark.

Raven floated backward into her room, her own eyes glittering with something like a smile.

"No."

The door slid shut in Beast Boy's crestfallen face.

He took a moment to collect himself, rubbing his arm absently. Then when he marshalled his wits, he made for the kitchen again to clean up his slowly stickifying soda. "You're a lousy cook anyway," he called over his shoulder. Not the best comeback, but he who laughs last laughs best. Beast Boy forced up a hardy chuckle.

His discarded sodacan flew up and smacked soundly into the side of head, spattering the side of his face with congealed orange soda. He yelped, but the can fell limp on the ground, a familiar black aura fading from its surface.

"Haha, Raven," he muttered, fetching a towel to clean up the mess.


End file.
